Aprender a Vivir
by NissaTengou
Summary: Morir es fácil, vivir es lo difícil. Eso es algo que aprendí de mi antigua vida y la verdad es que si la vida fuera fácil no valdría la pena vivirla. Me han dado otra oportunidad en una tierra muy distinta a la mía y no la voy a desperdiciar. Así es como comienza la historia de mi muerte y mi posterior vida en la Tierra Media.
1. El Principio del Fin

_**Sé que debería estar escribiendo mi otro fanfic de ESDLA pero no podía evitarlo, la idea se me ocurrió y no quería dejarla pasar.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 **El principio del fin**

Nunca pensé que iba a vivir una guerra mundial , pero bueno aquí estoy, en un mundo siendo destruido por la codicia de mi propia gente.

Supuestamente la esperanza es lo último que muere, pero desgraciadamente yo ya la perdí. Lo único que me mantiene con vida es una promesa, una promesa que no estoy muy segura de si lograre cumplir. Quizás lo esté pensando demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo, he perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo que ya no se ni que hacer.

Solo he vivido un par de décadas pero las siento como si fueran siglos. Incluso mucho antes de que comenzara esta guerra me sentía así, en ese entonces tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir, que esto llamado paz no iba a durar. En consecuencia de eso me prepare para lo peor, pasaron años sin que sucediera nada hasta que un día todo se vino abajo.

Miles murieron ese día en una patética declaración de guerra. El tiempo paso y la gente se fue rindiendo, algunos más rápidos que otros, a sus deseos más oscuro. Esto no me sorprendió, no importa que tan buena persona seas, en algún momento abras tenido algún mal pensamiento, por mínimo y absurdo que sea. Somos humanos y no podemos evitarlo, sin ser capaz de apreciar lo que tenemos, queremos más y más; cosas que algunos tratarían de conseguir a cualquier precio.

Y así fue como comenzó nuestra propia destrucción.

 _ **Sé que es corto pero que les pareció.**_

 _ **Si quizás estén pensando que no tiene nada que ver con ESDLA, pero es que en esta historia quiero explicar cómo es que y por qué llega a la Tierra Media.**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Atte: Nissa Tengou.**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue escrito el 3/04/2016 (16:21 pm)**_


	2. El fin de mi vida o casi…

_**Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Disfruten**_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El fin de mi vida o casi…**

Tres años habían pasado desde que había comenzado, prácticamente el peligro se había vuelto algo normal. No había lugares seguros, era todos contra todos. Muchas familias fueron divididas por sus diferencias ideológicas; la verdad es que era muy triste ver esto.

Hoy era un día normal como cualquier otro, en este mundo de locos, para ser exactos era el tres de abril. Desperté con el sentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en mi antigua escuela donde estuve hasta terminar el secundario. Recuerdos de aquellos tiempos volvieron a mí, mis mejores amistades las forme aquí y la verdad es que esos fueron los mejores años de mi vida. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice en ese entonces, porque eso fue lo que me convirtió en lo que hoy soy.

Los extraño demasiado pero ellos eligieron el camino que los llevo a su fin. Sus muertes eran lo que me había abierto los ojos a la triste realidad, nada iba a cambiar solo empeoraría y con eso perdí la esperanza en este mundo y en mi propia gente.

El sonido de pasos me saco de mis pensamientos, saque mi M-16 y me prepare para dar batalla contra quien se atreviera a pasar la puerta. Al parecer era un grupo bastante grande, ya que sino no harían tanto ruido. Esto me hizo pensar en que tal vez este sería mi último día en esta tierra, la verdad es que sinceramente no había esperado sobrevivir tanto tiempo, cada día hasta el momento había sido como un regalo y la verdad es que no me iba a ir pasivamente, se las iba a hacer difícil. Así fue que con una sonrisa en la cara enfrente lo que me deparaba el destino.

Cuando entraron, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, comencé a disparar. Honestamente creo que perdí la cordura hace mucho tiempo ya que no sentía remordimiento por las vidas que terminaba. Seis de ellos cayeron antes de que se me acabaran la balas, fue mientras agarraba mi AK-47 que sentí como un fuego atravesaba mi hombro derecho, no me importo y continúe hasta que recibí otros cinco tiros, atravesándome por completo. Con eso caí al piso, no lo había hecho nada mal de los quince que habían entrado mate a nueve. Sentí como el calor de mi cuerpo se esfumaba a la velocidad con la que la sangre salía de mi cuerpo, formando un gran charco a mi alrededor . Al fin podría estar en paz o al menos dejar de sentir ya que no creía, más bien no quería, que hubiera otra lado/vida/lo que fuera, francamente no quería volver a vivir esto. Con esta ya me había alcanzado y sobrado. Fue así que con una sonrisa en el rostro acabo mi vida.

O eso es lo que pensé…

 _ **Y… ¿Que les pareció?**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Atte: Nissa Tengou.**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue escrito el 10/04/2016 (8:36 pm)**_


	3. Cambio de perspectiva

_**Esto es lo que estaban esperando. Podría haber comenzado la historia aquí pero sinceramente quería explicar algunos sucesos anteriores.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Cambio de perspectiva**

Oscuridad era lo único que veía e inesperadamente sentí como si lava estuviera corriendo por mis venas. Dolor, un dolor insoportable que me hacía ser consiente de como mi propio cuerpo se rebelaba contra mí; experimente como mis huesos se quebraban y se volvían a reacomodar de diferentes maneras. No estaba muerta, ya que sino no estaría sintiéndome así; no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así minutos, horas, días no sabría decirlo. Luego, las cosas parecían templarse por unos pocos segundos antes de que advirtiera como mi temperatura corporal descendía hasta niveles insospechados, tal era el frió que quemaba. Trate de gritar pero no podía moverme, eso me angustio aún más de lo que ya estaba, no sabía lo que iba a pasar y eso me asustaba. Y casi como si algún dios me hubiera escuchado repentinamente deje de percibir, mi cuerpo se adormeció; comencé a sentirme cansada, mis ojos se sentían pensados, así fue como lentamente y casi sin quererlo quede dormida.

 _Ellos te han dado un gran regalo, una nueva oportunidad._

… _no la desperdicies…._

 _Revelaras quien eres realmente_

 _Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás…_

El hambre fue lo que me despertó y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me encontraba corriendo; mas por instinto que por razón, la verdad es que estaba tan confundida que era incapaz de pensar. Un olor en particular hizo que fuera aún más rápido y saltara sobre algo. Más tarde me di cuenta que ya no era humana, mirando mi nuevo cuerpo pude reconocer las características que solo un animal en particular tenia, el leopardo de las nieves.

En algunas religiones de mi mundo se cree que si fuiste bueno en vida, reencarnaras como humano, pero si fuiste malo reencarnaras como un animal. La verdad es que no me importaba, ya que ni siquiera quería volver a vivir y menos con todos los recuerdo de mi anterior vida, pero no es algo que pueda cambiar. Tampoco estoy tan desesperante como para quitarme la vida, eso sería denigrante.

Decidí concentrarme en mi entorno para ver si era capaz de averiguar en donde me encontraba; solo había un montón de pinos, coníferas y demás árboles que se encontraban mayoritariamente en los climas fríos, el suelo se encontraba algo inclinado en algunos lados, así que supuse que me encontraba en la falda de una montaña. Con eso determine que si subía a mas altura tendría la posibilidad de reconocer donde me encontraba o como mínimo suponer.

Así fue como consecuentemente comencé a subir, lo cual era muy fácil gracias a mi nueva forma. Cuando vi que estaba a una buen altura busque un buen lugar que me permitiera ver perfectamente y luego de encontrarlo observe, lo que vi me dejo aún mas confundida que antes. Lo único que podía decir con certeza era que me encontraba en una cadena montañosa, pero de ahí a que te dijera que lugar era es otra cosa. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de donde estaba, podría ser cualquier lugar, había tantas cadenas montañosas en la Tierra que sería difícil para mí distinguir en cual me encontraba y aún más con solo tener el conocimiento y haber estado en algunas pocas.

Imagínate que esto era solo el primer día de mi nueva vida.

 _ **¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? Aprecio cualquier clase de opinión.**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Atte: Nissa Tengou.**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue escrito el 17/04/2016 (15:14 pm)**_


	4. A veces la ignorancia es mejor

_**Bien, tercer capítulo, espero que les esté gustando la historia aunque este avanzando muy lentamente. Sin embargo hay cosas que necesitan saber antes de que comencemos con la lineal temporal de ESDLA.**_

 _ **Como se habrán dado cuenta no explico muchos cosas sobre el pasado de esta joven (joder ni siquiera les mencione el nombre) pero es que quiero que ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones sobre su situación.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

 **Capítulo 3**

 **A veces la ignorancia es mejor que el saber…**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde de mi "despertar", por llamarlo de algún modo. En ese tiempo tuve que aprender a separar mi mente racional de mi mente bestial (comúnmente llamado instinto), también había recorrido los alrededores y ahora lo estaba marcando para que los demás depredadores supieran que este territorio era mío. Estaba haciendo un reconocimiento de la zona cuando repentinamente escuche gruñidos, estos provenían de unos doscientos metros al noroeste, así que decidí ir a investigar.

Las criaturas que me encontré eran increíblemente horrendas, tenían la piel oscura y grasosa, llevaba armas, su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una armadura, si es que se puede llamar así y las características de sus rostros eran bestiales. Colmillos sobresalían de sus bocas y sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, odio y sed de sangre.

En este momento se encontraban comiendo lo que parecía ser un alce, eso me hizo preguntarme cuanto tiempo habían estado aquí sin que yo me diera cuenta, solo llevaba una semana haciendo esto y aun así nunca me había encontrado con tales criaturas pero eso podría explicar el olor nauseabundo que había notado hace un par de días cinco kilómetros al sur. Sin embargo en este momento estaban en el territorio que había reclamado como mío, estaban comiendo mis presas y eso me daba rabia. No iba a dejar que esas repugnantes criaturas se quedaran con los recurso que me permitirían subsistir. A causa de esto resolví que me iba a deshacer de ellos, por lo que podía ver eran aproximadamente una veintena así que iba esperar hasta la oscuridad de la noche para atacar.

No fue fácil pero tampoco fue imposible. No obstante no los iba atacar sin pensar, elabore una estrategia y los fui cazando uno por uno... Los vencí pero eso no quiere decir que haya salido indemne. Regrese a la cueva en donde me alojaba con un andar lento ya que no quería empeorar mis heridas. Luego mientras descansaba miles de preguntas merodeaban por mi cabeza: ¿Que eran aquellas criaturas? ¿De donde eran? ¿Qué propósito tenían?; y no me dejaban descansar.

Decidí mirar las estrellas, para tratar de distraer mi mente mientras buscaba mis constelaciones favoritas, pero lo único que halle fue angustia al no reconocer aquel cielo. Entonces en medio de mi incertidumbre una pregunta encontró su camino en mis pensamientos…

¿En qué mundo me encontraba?

 _ **Y… ¿estuvo bueno, pasable o pésimo?**_

 _ **Sé que algunas cosas pasaron directamente muy rápido pero esas son cosas que voy a contar después.**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Reviews.**_

 _ ***corsarionegro te agradezco la opinión. Y si, sé que son algo cortos los capítulos, pero es que hay algunas cosas que voy a explicar más delante de la historia. Además esto es como una pequeña introducción (por llamarlo de algún modo) a lo que vendrá después.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Atte: Nissa Tengou.**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue escrito el 24/04/2016 (20:38 pm)**_


End file.
